No Tittle Yet
by Crystal Flower of Solitude
Summary: The prolog for a story I came up with. Please tell me if I should try and publish once I'm done.


**OK, this is the prolog for a story I came up with. Tell me if you think it's worth trying to publish.**

Prolog

School sucked, well more specifically core classes suck. I may not have ADD, but sometimes it felt like I did. When the teacher stopped talking and started handing out the homework we could start right now I asked if I could go to the bathroom. Little did I know I was about to get a show. I headed down the halls of Granite Falls Middle School towards the eighth grade bathrooms. Then I heard yelling and something hitting the wall, or someone. I turned a corner and came upon a hallway fight, or I should say what _was_ a hallway fight. The hall monitor had the two faces of the students in her hands, and she looked really pissed. She released the students and they quickly backed away and waited for the hammer to drop. Before she said anything she saw me, I gulped hoping I wasn't in trouble, then she turned to the two idiots.

"You two must be complete idiots; you want to fight like that in school? You're endangering all of us. Do it somewhere more private after school or I'll come find you and make sure you never do so again, understood?" she growled.

"Yes Ruby." They quickly said. Then they took off back to their classes. Then she turned to me and gave me a sweet smile that was obviously fake.

"Is there anything you need, Blaze?"

"Um…no, I was just heading to the bathroom but I think I'll head back to class." I said turning around.

"I'll come with you just in case you get in trouble for being out too long." She said. I could hear in her voice that she had calmed down. A little less than a year ago Ruby had said that she had a crush on me, a few months after that she confessed that I always seemed to calm her down and make her happy just by being near each other. We headed back to my class and walked in, when the teacher saw Ruby he was about to say something but she cut him off.

"He didn't do anything wrong, he just ran into a…fight in the hallways."

"Well alright then, if you say so. Since you're here would you mind explaining some things, like how to find a negative exponent?"

"I would love to." She said

She began speaking and I wasn't listening, I'm surprised I didn't get my butt kicked across the country. Ruby Rae Silver, the smartest, tallest, and, some people think, the hottest girl in school. She had redish brown hair that was layered and came halfway down her neck. She had chocolate brown eyes that seemed to be laughing unless she was really pissed off. She had her ears pierced but she never really wore earrings that were noticeable. Her lips were full and reddish pink that all the girls envied; they also envied the fact that her hair was soft. I've heard stories about how someone would take a ponytail out of her hair when it was longer and her it would feel like satin. She was also hated by the many girls who could be described as flirtatious, annoying, self-centered teenagers. Ruby was the weirdest person anyone had met. She had a weird dressing style and her personality fit right in with some of the boys. The reason she was so hated was because every day she either had someone confessing their 'love' to her, or they were asking her out.

Today she was wearing what looked like a black short skirt and a dark blue shirt that fell around her body perfectly. It showed the shape of her body yet it wasn't even close to skin tight. She also had black socks that came up a little above her knees. Then she was wearing black ankle boots or whatever they're called. Last year she had been completely different. Over the summer she had changed, and as the year went on she changed even more. She used to have a few zits here and there but they were completely gone, she also used to chew on her fingernails, but her nails were perfect. I heard on the news that she had been kidnapped, but than a week later they she was found. Not were, or how. I asked her about it once, she said she couldn't remember and then changed the subject. We had become best friends, but the kidnapping and what changed were something that she never talked about.

As I looked up at the white bored, Ruby was writing down the process of how to find four to the negative power of three, which was 0.015625. Normally a teacher's voice made me want to fall asleep, but her voice never did that. It was smooth and soft, and it had weird effects on people. I knew math would be fun, but then I still had a few more classes before the real fun began.

When the final bell rang most people bolted out the door, but to make sure I didn't get trampled I made sure I had all my homework and stuff like that. Then I headed to the gym and quickly changed cloths. Then the coaches came and did attendance.

"Blaze Joel Sky." The head coach said

"Here" I said

"Ruby Rae Silver."

"Here" she said. The head coach rattled off the next few names then we headed outside. We did our usual warm ups and then we went off to practice our own events. I did long jump, high jump, discus, and the hundred meter dash. Ruby did the hundred meter dash, four hundred meter dash, long jump, and triple jump. We were both the 'team captains' as the rest of the team put it. We were the best at what we did, and we were the first people that they asked to fill in for relays. Today, at the end of practice, it was decided the two of us would have a race. Someone took their foot and drew a line down the middle of our dirt track to make two lanes. We each set up our starting blocks. She always seemed to set hers farther back than the normal 'one and a half feet and one foot'. Even if she did it would still be pretty far back, considering she was a giant. Yes she had stopped growing, but she was still taller than most people. She was 5'7".

We stood in our lanes as we waited for the gun to be set. We could see the rest of the team betting on who would win. Then the head coach came over with the gun. We got down on the ground.

"On your marks…" we kneeled down with our hands behind the line with our heads down.

"Get set…" we lifted our 'power' leg up and took slow breaths.

We heard the shot of the gun and took off. As we ran time seemed to slow down, but then we crossed the line and it felt like it had gone by so fast. I looked over to the group and saw everyone handing their money to James.

"OK, why'd James win the bet?" Ruby said.

"It was a perfect tie between you two. How can you two do that? You're both inhumanly fast!" Alice yelled. Out of the cover of my eye I saw Ruby freeze.

"What were the times?" I asked

"Both of you had 13.56."

"Woot! New record!" Ruby yelled, she was back to herself, sometimes I wonder if she's bipolar…"Hey Blaze!" I looked over at her. "We should have races more often!" She said, then she took off to the gym door to change out. She must have something important; normally she would wait a little bit after practice to talk with me. Then we would stay up late texting each other. Now when I say this to people, they say "Oh how cute, you stay up late talking to your girlfriend!" But that's not it. We just happen to be really good friends. The rest of the team headed to the gym to change out as well. As I walked out the front door I felt my phone vibrating. I looked at the caller ID, it was my mom. I flipped it open "Hello?" I asked

"Hey, can you pick up a few things from the store?"

"Sure, what do you need?"

"I just need a couple cartons of milk."

"OK, but how will I pay for them?"

"They're already paid for, I just need you pick them up."

"I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Oh don't worry, why don't you stop by your girlfriend's house before you come home. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you."

"Mom, she is not my girlfriend, she's just a really good friend." I said starting to walk to the store

"A friend that you stay up late texting every night." She said laughing

"Fine, I'll stop by her house after I pick up the milk."

"Don't rush! I'll see you later OK sweetie?"

"Bye Mom." I said, then I closed my phone. Like she had said, the milk had been paid for. I picked it up in one of those fabric ecofriendly bags. Granite Falls is a small community; it only has about 3,000 people. So it's easy to get to places. Ruby and I lived kind of close together, and when she walked to school my house was on the way so her parents would walk her to my house than we'd walk the rest of the way together.

We had a lot in common, so we started hanging out more often. Her dad brought out a shotgun when I came over once. Unlike my family, hers understood that we weren't dating. When I got to her house, I rang the doorbell. He dad opened the door, when he saw it was me he looked a little pissed off. He didn't like me very much. The first time I met her family was when we were going to a movie together. Since neither of us could drive, and her parents didn't want to trust their daughter to mine, it was decided that they would drop us off at the movies. Her two brothers and her dad weren't to pleased with my appearance. I had a black and electric blur striped hoodie with a black shirt underneath. I had black pants and black shoes. I don't really have a favorite color so I figured since black was all color, it would work.

People always think I'm weird because I wear a lot of black and don't talk much. I hated the fact that people thought that I cut myself and was always depressed. Once me and Ruby were exchanging weird thoughts that we have had, and I said that. She slapped me. She said to ignore what people said if you didn't like what they were saying and learn not to care about what people said about you. She said that if someone laughed at her when she wore multicolored knee high socks she would say, "I don't care what you think, I dress like this because this is what I like." And then she would walk away like nothing happened. She always said the ever since she started liking me that she was filled with happiness.

Her dad let me in looking disappointed. Then her mom came up and put a hand on her husband's shoulder.

"What can we do for you, Blaze?" she asked kindly

"My mom insisted that I came over here for a bit. Where's Ruby?"

"She's in the shower, I'll go tell her you're here."

"OK, thanks." I said gratefully, unfortunately she left me alone with her husband, who was currently glaring daggers at me. After a minute she came back.

"She just finished she'll be out in a few minute. Do you want some water?"

"Um…yes please. That would be great. Thank you." I said nervously. I began to shit under the stare of Ruby's dad. Mrs. Silver came over with a glass of water. I took a sip of water. Then Ruby came out of her room in the cloths she was wearing at school earlier.

"Hey Blaze, was your mom bugging you to come here again?" she asked laughing

I smiled one of the smiles she called 'rare', but then again she is kind of right…"Yeah, she asked me to get some milk from the store and then she said to come over here for a bit."

"Did she phrase somewhere along the lines of 'go to your girlfriends house'?" she said laughing

"Yup, no matter how many times I say it, she doesn't believe me when I say that I'm single." I heard a song start playing.

Ruby held up her pointer finger to say 'hold on a sec'. She pulled out her phone. "Hello?" she asked. I saw a sudden shift in her mood, like when she took care of the hall fight earlier. "I understand, how soon does it need to be taken care of?" she asked. I saw her eyes widen. "OK, I'll get started, will there be anyone else?" silence "By myself?" more silence "OK, I understand I'll head out." She closed the phone and looked at me apologetically. "I'm sorry, I have to take care of something, maybe we can hang out later." She said, then she took off to her room to get some things.

"Thank you for having me over for a little bit Mr. and Mrs. Silver, see you later." I said as I headed out the door.

The sun was just about gone as I headed home, everyone was inside their homes. When I was about a block away from my home, my entire life changed. Out of nowhere, someone streaked in front of me, and what I saw, I will never be able to get out of my head. A tallish blond girl that I had seen at school was standing in front of me, but she was _not_ normal. She had glowing red eyes and what looked like fangs protruding form he mouth. She hissed at me, _hissed_. She bared her fangs and crouched down like she was a cat about to pounce on her prey, which in this case would be me. She leaped into the air and right as I was about to be in her reach, she was yanked back by her caller. Another person had appeared in front of me.

I could tell this person was also female, but the only other features I could see were glowing red eyes and fangs. I fell backward and onto the ground, there was only one word that was running through my head at the moment. Vampire. The blond vampire leapt at the other girl obviously annoyed at the fact she had been disrupted from her 'feeding'.

"So they sent a pure blood this time? How surprising, one of the chosen ones as well, boy do I feel special." The blond said. The other girl stayed silent. The blond jumped at the girl, but she jumped into the air flipping as a blur, both of them were moving too fast for me to keep track. The girls took advantage of the blonds surprise and gripped her by the neck with one hand. She pulled out what appeared to be a cross and pushed it against the struggling blonde's forehead. There was a flash of purple light and then the blond vampire was gone. The girl put the cross into the pocket of what looked like a black trench coat, then she turned around and looked at me. She walked over in what sounded like heals, and held out her hand. I took it and she pulled me up. She smiled at me and then disappeared into the night. That smile had looked so familiar.

I ran to my house, surprisingly the milk hadn't been ruined. I put it into the refrigerator then went up to my room. I put down my school things and laid own on my bed. I had just been attacked by a vampire. A creature of the night who drinks blood to survive. If I told anybody about this, they would think I was crazy, so it would be pointless. Nobody could know what happened tonight, at least not anytime soon. I'll bring it up someday with a few of my closest friends. Little did I know, I had just been exposed to a completely different world, one that I would become oh too familiar with.

**So?**


End file.
